The present invention relates to new 2-pyrimidinyloxy-N-aryl-benzylamine derivatives, their preparation processes and uses as chemical herbicides in agriculture.
Agricultural chemicals are the indispensable productive materials for human to obtain provisions, to stably produce grain mass with good harvest. In recent hundred years, agricultural chemicals such as insecticides, bactericides, herbicides and the like made a great contribution to human beings. Recently, as the population of the world continues growing, the need of people to provisions is continuously increasing. However, the increasing rate of plowland can not be kept with the growing rate of population. In order to solve the cosmopolitan problem, we must rely on increasing crop yield per unit area and improving the quality of crops. It is necessary to apply various means such as breeding, arable farming, fertilizing and the like. Of those, the use of agricultural chemicals is an essential one of these means. However, it should also be seen that while agricultural chemicals made a great contribution to human civilization, high toxic, high residual agricultural chemicals also bring along negative effect on the environment which human beings rely on because of the knowledge limitation of human to agricultural chemicals. It is the direction of developing new agricultural chemicals to develop high efficient, low toxic, degradable, safe and environmental friendly agricultural chemicals instead of those low efficient, high toxic, high residual and high resistant ones.
It is reported in references that pyrimidinyloxy benzene derivatives can be used as chemical herbicides, for example, in Agr. Biol. Chem., vol. 30, p 896 (1966), JP 79-55729, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,248,619 and 4,427,437. Recently, on the basis of pyrimidinyloxy benzene derivatives, a class of compound with excellent weeding activity, pyrimidine salicylic acid derivatives, is found, such as in EP 223,406; 249,708; 287,072; 287,079; 315,889; 321,846; 330,990; 335,409; 346,789; 363,040; 402,751; 435,170; 435,186; 457,505; 459,243; 468,690; 658,549 and 768,034; JP 04368361; GB 2,237,570; DE 3,942,476, etc. Of those, the representative examples are Pyrithiobac-sodium (KIH-2031, EP 315,889), Bispyribac-sodium (KIH-2023, EP 321,846), Pyriminobac-methyl (KIH-6127, JP 04,368,361), Pyribenzoxim (EP 658549) and Pyriftalid (EP 768,034). The action mechanism thereof is the same as that of sulfonyl urea herbicides, both of them are inhibitors of acetyl lactic acid synthetase (ALS), destroying the synthesis of amino acid such as valine, leucine and isoleucine within plant bodies. Although pyrimidine salicylic acid derivatives have very high weed control activity, currently they are only suitable to weed control in cotton field and paddy field.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a 2-pyrimidinyloxy-N-aryl-benzylamine derivative.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing 2-pyrimidinyloxy-N-aryl-benzylamine derivative.
One further objective of the present invention is to provide the use of 2-pyrimidinyloxy-N-aryl-benzylamine derivative as an effective active ingredient in herbicides.
The present invention relates to a 2-pyrimidinyloxy-N-aryl-benzylamine derivative. One target compound, 2-pyrimidinyloxy-N-aryl-benzylamine, is prepared in the following way: firstly, reacting salicylal with an aromatic amine to produce intermediate (II), secondly, reducing the intermediate (II) to afford the corresponding intermediate (III), and finally, further reacting the intermediate (III) with 2-methylsulfonyl (i.e.CH3SO2-)-4D,6E-substituted pyrimidine in the present of a base to produce the target compound. The reaction between the target compound and an acid anhydride or acid chloride compound in the presence of a base can produce another target product, i.e., N-acylated product of 2-pyrimidinyloxy-N-aryl-benzylamine. The compound of the present invention is an active ingredient in herbicides, which can be formulated into various liquor, oil solutions, emulsions, powder preparations, granule preparations or capsule preparations, etc. and applied to weed control of crops such as rape, cotton, paddy, soybean and the like.
The 2-pyrimidinyloxy-N-aryl-benzylamine derivatives of the present invention are represented by the following structure (I): 
where:
D and E can be same or different, and each independently represents hydrogen, halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkyl or C1-C4 haloalkoxy, particularly both of D and E are methoxy.
R1 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, which can be at any one position of 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-positons in benzene ring.
R2 is hydrogen; halogen; C1-C4 alkyl; C1-C4 alkoxy; C1-C4 carbamyl; C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl; C1-C4 haloalkyl, particularly trifluoromethyl; cyano; nitro; carboxy or its alkali metal, alkali earth metal and organoammonium salts; C1-C4 alkylamido; C1-C4 haloalkylamido, particularly trifluoromethylamido; benzamido or substituted benzamido (substituents can be halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, cyano, nitro, etc. located at m-, o- or p-position); heterocyclic amido, such as, for example, pyridine, thiophene, thiazole, pyrimidine, etc; R2 can be located at m-, o- or p-position of a benzene ring (n=1-3), or be a benzo or substituted benzo compound, preferably, R2 is a halogen monosubstituting at m-, o- or p-position of a benzene ring; methyl; methoxy; trifluoromethyl; C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl; C1-C4 carbamyl; carboxy or its sodium, potassium or ammonium salts; C1-C4 alkylamido; benzamido or substituted benzamido; heterocyclic amido and the like.
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C4 alkanoyl, C1-C4 haloalkanoyl, benzoyl and C1-C4 alkoxyacetyl. R3 is preferably being hydrogen, acetyl, chloroacetyl, dichloroacetyl, benzoyl or methoxyacetyl, particularly hydrogen.
X is H or N, preferably H.
Next, the typical compounds the present invention involves are listed in Table 1.
2-pyrimidinyloxy-N-aryl-benzylamine derivatives according to the present invention can be synthesized by the following reaction scheme: 
The substituents represented by R1, R2, R3, D and E in the above reaction scheme are as described above. X is hydrogen or nitrogen atom.
The intermediate (II) was prepared by the reaction between salicylal and aromatic amine with molar ratio of 1:1 to 1:2. The solvent for the reaction can be a hydrocarbon solvent such as benzene, toluene or xylene and the like; a halogenated hydrocarbon solvent such as dichloromethane, dichloroethane or chloroform; an ether solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; a ketone solvent such as acetone or methyl isobutyl ketone; an alcohol solvent such as methanol, ethanol or isopropanol; dimethylformamide; dimethylsulfoxide; acetonitrile; and the mixture thereof. The best solvent for the reaction is an alcohol solvent. The reaction temperature is in the range of room temperature to boiling point of the solvent used and the reaction time is 0.5 to 12 hours. The reaction can be conducted without a catalyst, although the addition of a catalyst can sometimes promote the speed and yield of the reaction. The catalyst used in the reaction can be p-methyl benzenesulfonic acid, methanesulfonic acid, sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid or acetic acid and the like. The recommended molar ratio of catalyst to aromatic amine is (0.01-0.1):1.
The intermediate (III) can be prepared by reducing the compound (II). The reductant can be sodium borohydride or potassium borohydride. The molar ratio of the reactant (II) to reductant is 1:(0.5-2). The reaction temperature is in the range of room temperature to 40xc2x0 C. and the reaction time is 0.5 to 10 hours. The solvent for the reaction can be a hydrocarbon solvent such as benzene, toluene or xylene; an ether solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; an alcohol solvent such as methanol, ethanol or isopropanol; or dimethylformamide; dimethylsulfoxide; acetonitrile; and the mixture thereof. The best solvent for the reaction is an alcohol solvent. Furthermore, the intermediate (III) can also be obtained by reducing the compound (II) with hydrogen under the action of catalyst. The catalyst can be Raney nickle, palladium-carbon or platinum black and the like. The molar ratio of the reactant (II) to catalyst is 1:(0.01-0.5). The reaction temperature is in the range of room temperature to 40xc2x0 C. and the reaction time is 0.5-10 hours. The solvent for the reaction can be a hydrocarbon solvent such as benzene, toluene or xylene; an ether solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; an alcohol solvent such as methanol, ethanol or isopropanol; or dimethylformamide; dimethylsulfoxide; acetonitrile; and the mixture thereof. The best solvent for the reaction is an alcohol solvent.
Finally, the intermediate (III) is reacted with 2-methylsulfonyl-4D,6E-substituted pyrimidine in the present of a base to prepare the target product (I, R3=H). In this reaction step, the base used can be a hydride, alkoxide compound or carbonate of monovalent or divalent metals, such as sodium hydride, potassium hydride, calcium hydride; sodium methoxide or sodium ethoxide, potassium methoxide or potassium ethoxide; sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or calcium carbonate, or an organic base such as triethylamine, pyridine and the like. The reaction solvent can be a hydrocarbon solvent such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenated hydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, dichloroethane or chloroform; an ether solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; a ketone solvent such as acetone or methyl isobutyl ketone; an alcohol solvent such as methanol, ethanol or isopropanol; or dimethylformamide; dimethylsulfoxide; acetonitrile; and the mixture thereof. The best solvent for the reaction is an ether solvent. The reaction temperature is in the range of room temperature to the boiling point of the solvent used and the reaction time is 0.5-20 hours. The molar ratio of the intermediate (III) to 2-methylsulfonyl-4-D,6-E-substituted pyrimidine to the base is 1:(1.0-1.2):(1-5). The final product is purified by chromatography on silica gel column or recrystallization.
The target product 2-pyrimidinyloxy-N-aryl-benzylamine (I, R3=H) can further react with appropriate acid anhydride or acid chloride to form the corresponding N-acylated product of 2-pyrimidinyloxy-N-aryl-benzylamine (I, R3xe2x89xa0H).
As described previously, the resulting compound (3) represented by formula (I, R=H) is one of the active materials with weed control activity in the present invention. Moreover, if it is further reacted with an acid anhydride or an acid chloride R3Cl in a solvent in the present of a base, N-acylated product as represented by formula (I) (Rxe2x89xa0H) also having weed control activity can be obtained.
R3 in the reaction scheme is C1-C4 alkoxyacetyl or haloacetyl, D and E, R1-R3 are as described above, R3 in the reaction scheme is C1-C4 alkoxyacetyl or haloacetyl.
To a solvent in the present of a base and at a temperature from room temperature to the reflux temperature, was added the compound (3) represented by formula (I, R=H) and an acid anhydride or acid chloride R3Cl and a base with a molar ratio of 1:(1.0-4):(0-2) and stirred for 2-8 hours to give the compound represented by formula (I) (Rxe2x89xa0H) which also has weed control activity. The solvent and base used are the same as those in the third step during the synthesis of compound (3) as shown by formula (I) (R=H) described above. When the molar ratio of the compound (3) shown by the above 2-pyrimidinyloxy-N-aryl-benzylamine (I, R3=H) represented by formula (I) (R=H) to the acid anhydride or acid chloride R3Cl to the base was 1:(1.0-4):(0-2), the reaction was carried out for 2-8 hours in a solvent at a temperature from room temperature to the reflux temperature, to give a compound as shown in formula (I) (Rxe2x89xa0H), the N-acylated product of 2-pyrimidinyloxy-N-aryl-benzylamine (I, R3xe2x89xa0H).
In order to use effectively, the compound of the present invention can be used as an active ingredient in herbicides. To the present compound, various additives such as water, organic solvents, surfactants, carriers can be added so as to formulate liquors, oil preparations, emulsions, powder preparations, granule preparations or capsule preparations which can be used in weed control for crops such as rape, cotton, paddy and soybean.
The compounds and the preparations thereof according to the present invention have the following characteristics and advantages:
1. They have relative high efficiency of weed control, and can exhibit good post-emergence weed control at a low dosage.
2. They have a broad spectrum of weed control, that is, they not only can prevent and weed out Gramineae weeds, but also can prevent and weed out broadleaf weeds and sedge, and they have an very effective weeding activity to aged Gramineae weeds (3-7 leaves).
3. They have high safety to crops such as rape, cotton, paddy, and soybean.
4. They have short residual life in soil, have no adverse effect to crops after crop rotation.
5. They have no evident toxicity to mammals or fish, and have relative high environmental safety. That is to say, they are low toxic and environmental friendly agricultural chemicals.
The compounds of formula (I) provided by the present invention and the preparations thereof can effectively prevent most of weeds in farmlands. They can effectively prevent Gramineae weeds in low dosage, and effectively prevent broadleaf weeds and Cyperus (sedge) in high dosage. The specific examples to be prevented and weeded include Echinochloa crusgalli, Digitaria sanguinalis, Eleusine indica, Setaria viridis, Poa annua, Avena fatua, Alopecurus aequalis, Alopecurus japonicus, Amaranthus retroflexus, Amaranthus spinosus, Chenopodium album, Brassica juncea, Portulaca oleracea, Acalypha australis, Cyperus diffformis, Leptochloa chinensis, Cyperus rotundus, Fimbristylis miliacea, Stallaria media, Stellaria alsine, Erigeron annuus, Sagittaria sagittifolia, Convolvulus arvensis, and the like.
The 2-pyrimidinyloxy-N-aryl-benzylamine derivatives of the present invention can be synthesized simply. The products have excellent weeding activity and are effective active substances for formulating herbicides in agriculture.